demyxtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Xigbar
Xigbar (played by Jenn), the Freeshooter, is the Nobody of Braig and is Rank II within Organization XIII and also is the pervert of the Organization. History Xigbar first appears in Demyx Time 5 with most of the other members in the Orgy Meeting. He has been cloned twice by Zexion, who says the "real" Xigbar might be dead. He appears again in Demyx Time 9 when it is shown that he is obsessed with sleeping with Axel, even though he took his eye. It is unknown if this version of the story coincides with the one about Luxord messing up the timeline while helping Xaldin in Demyx Time 14. He succeeds by convincing Demyx, in Axel's body at the time, that he has a disease and must take his clothes off for Xigbar to take a look at him. In Demyx Time 12, Xigbar is portrayed as a perverted gym teacher at Oblivion High. He also attempts to pirate a movie while taking his class on a fieldtrip. Unfortunately, said fieldtrip is cancelled when the school is closed by DiZ. He makes a small appearance in Demyx Time 13 when he is killed. He "falls" out of the window and lies on a pile of garbage. Lexaeus carries him back and we see he isn't dead. But Lexaeus, surprised at hearing a voice, turns brutally and accidentally whacks Xigbar's head against a lamppost, finishing him off. In Demyx Time 14, he smashes Xemnas' TV because Robert Downey Jr was on, and he seems to hold a strong grudge against him. After Xemnas beats him up, he longs for the time when they were best friends. He later sneaks into bed with Xemnas, but when Xemnas has to choose between Saïx and Xigbar, he chooses Saïx without hesitation. So Xigbar goes to Zexion for help, and gets a love potion. Unfortunately, Luxord drinks it instead of Xemnas, and chases him around. Zexion finally comes up with a way to cure him: dropping a book on his head. Luxord is cured, but Xigbar still can't have the Superior. Relationships *Axel - At first it seems like Xigbar is obsessed with Axel and is hell bent on getting in his pants. Later on it is discovered that he feels this way about a lot of people. *Vexen - Basically, he is Vexen's feel good pill...that never works. Vexen goes to him for support/sympathy but gets little to none. Vexen has also once lost his temper with him in Episode 11, and reduced him to a dark liquid. *Zexion - He always infiltrates Zexion's room despite the fact that he switches rooms every week. Also, in Demyx Time 12, it is shown that Xigbar attempts to sexually molest Zexion. Sadly, he is able to escape. In Demyx Time 14, despite suggesting suicide to solve the Luxord issue, Zexion does seem fairly eager to help him. *Luxord - In Demyx Time 14, Luxord drinks a potion to make someone fall in love with Xigbar. He does and falls in love with him, later through, Zexion drops a copy of Twilight on his head to make him snap out of it...it works. *Xemnas - In Demyx Time 14, it was revealed that Xemnas and Xigbar had a very good relationship with eachother. They actually met in the 70´s and formed Organization II. Xigbar still loves Xemnas very much and resents Saïx‎ for becoming the Superior´s new lover. See also